everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MADDiEhATZ/EAH DOLLS FOR CHEAP
http://feedback.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewFeedback2&userid=elainw0&ftab=AllFeedback ^^ My eBAY PAGE : Or Search me under my user name elainew0 <--- that's a zero, not the letter o) I want to shoot myself. I just wrote a huge comment about EAH and for some reason I either accidentally errased it or it just didn't show up* Arghh* WELL-- I wanted to invite you all to check out my eBay page bc i specialize in selling EAH dolls (I'm I avid collector - I never open them, well the only ones I've opened is Mira Shards, Maddie's Legacy Day Doll and Cupid Heartstruck and obviously since it is open it will sell at a much lower price). I have the Dragon Game dolls, the newest line of Birthday Ball dols (They smell like delicious deserts! & they made Rosabella Beauty a blonde! for this one!) In about 2 wks or so I will have *Jillain Beanstalk, Meeshell Mermaid, and ALL the Epic Winter dolls!! Including the collector's edition of the ice princess!!! '*I also have my lil sale going on: *Purchase the 2014 SDCC Cerise Wolf doll at full price and receive Apple White's charm bracelet from Apple's dresser Drawer, *2* FREE dolls (chosen at random) -or- your choice of 1 free doll and Raven's Vanity Desk or purchase the 2015 Raven Queen doll at full price and recceive your choice of *1* free doll or Raven's Vanity Desk (MSRP $25.99+tax) - I say at Full price because I give the choice of submitting 'best offer' , I am very leniant with my prices, but if you'd like the free dolls, you'll have to buy it at full price. ' Not only do I have EAH dolls, I have all the books written by Suzanne Selfors (MSRP $13.99+tax-If you buy all 4 I'm selling them at 8.99!) I have some Monster High dolls, Designer handbags, sunglasses and much more! my eBay Page is like Mary Poppin's bag! Variety, variety, variety!! But I specialize in EAH! From stationery pack to the TriCastleOn pack of Cerise, Hunter and Lizzie Duchess Swan fairest on ice (I just sold 2 of Ashlynn Ella Fairest on Ice), Way too Wonderland dolls, School Spirit pack with Apple and Raven, Raven's vanity Desk, Apple's 'faiting couch' to much more!! Word's can't describe, so take 2 seconds to check out the link above If I don't say so myself, my page is very hexcellent ;) I have a lot of dolls that are not in toy stores anymore and people hvae find tiem finding them. For ex. I have Apple & Raven's dresser drawer and a woman in Manhattan said she's looked EVERYWHERE and I was the only one that had it :) I have one left of Apple White...the dresser drawer is the one that comes with a free charm bracelet! Thank you and hope to hex ya later ;) All dolls are brand new, I include 'put best offer' in bc I know they can be expensive and as long as I make back what I paid for it and only make $1 profit, doesn't matter to me...long as everyone is fairy happy. Since Novemmber I sell everuthing almost Check out my page, I bet you there's something that you weren't able to find and you'll find it on my page...and if you don't? I'll help you find it! And for Monster High fans, I have a very limited collector's edition of Draculaura lookong regasl in 1850's clothing!! Don't miss out! Check out the page, no harm in it! Category:Blog posts